northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 03: Transforming Time! The Siblings' Battle
Oracle 03: Transforming Time! The Siblings' Battle (変身タイム！兄弟バトル Henshin taimu! Kyōdai batoru) is the third episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. This episode marks as the debut appearance of Kohei Hayashibara as Armored Fighter 02. Synopsis Anaira and Kohei faced Chariot Monster Raid after they filming a documentary for three days. In a surprise, Kohei transformed into Armored Fighter 02 to help his older sister. Plot The Hayashibara siblings decided to continue their job to film a documentary after Anaira defeated Chariot Monster Harada. They headed on their car to go to their location Meanwhile, Archos was confronted by Triskaide and Irie after Harada was defeated. Archos defended Harada's ability, but his ability was deferred by Anaira Hayashibara. But he was not listened by Triskaide and Irie, and instead, they continued to confront him. While they were confronting, Cyan observed them, and mocks Archos. In her apartment, Alejandra went one of the rooms where Anaira and Kohei temporary rented. But she saw nothing inside in the room except a letter left on the table. Alejandra took the letter and read it, until she found out that the Hayashibara siblings started their filming a documentary. On the other hand, Anaira and Kohei started to film a documentary about Mexico. The filming was lasted for three days. Meanwhile, Alejandra felt lonely in her apartment because the Hayashibara siblings were on their location to film a documentary for three days, and she was concerned to them, especially to Anaira. Meanwhile, Chariot Emperor Ryuuen assigned Triskaide to summon another Chariot Monster. And Triskaide did so, he summoned Chariot Monster Raid and he commanded him to defeat Anaira Hayashibara immediately in order to prove that he was smarter than Archos, whom he believes that he is an idiot. On the other hand, Cyan was observing Triskaide, and she started to mock him, just like she did to Archos. Three days later, Anaira and Kohei were on the way back to the apartment after they filming a documentary. Surprisingly, they were surrounded by the Chariot Soldiers. Anaira had no choice but she went off the car, transformed into Armored Fighter 01, and faced the Chariot Soldiers. After facing the Chariot Soldiers, a sudden explosion happened, making it to appear Chariot Monster Raid. Anaira confronted Raid, until she found out that she will be killed by him. With no hesitations, Anaira roughly faced Raid in a battle, asking why he should kill him. She found out that she is the one who gets in Chariot Empire's way to eradicate the human world, and she was attacked brutally by Raid, and she was de-transformed back to her civilian form. Meanwhile, Kohei watched his sister's battle, and he was worried about her. But he was hesitant on how to help her while he holding the Armor Unlocker and Armor Key containing his name written on the name tag attached. While he saw that his sister is in a pinch, Kohei decided to fight Raid without any hesitations, making him brave and show his determination to help his sister. On the other hand, Anaira saw Kohei facing Chariot Monster Raid, found out that Kohei finally shows his determination to fight for the human world. After facing Chariot Monster Raid by himself, Kohei told him that he will fight; not just for his sister, but also for the human world; and transformed into Armored Fighter 02. He team-up with Anaira, who transformed again as Armored Fighter 01. The Hayashibara siblings faced Chariot Monster Raid, and they defeated him using the finisher, Meister Slash. After the battle, Anaira congratulated Kohei for being brave, and he thanked her for praising him. Returning back to the apartment, Alejandra became happy when she found out the Hayashibara siblings finished filming the documentary. But she got sad when Anaira told that they were going back home to North Chevron tomorrow. The next day, Anaira and Kohei headed to airport to return back to North Chevron. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi (泉 アレジャンドラ Izumi Arejandora): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Triskaide (トリスケイド Torisukeido): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos (アルコス Arukosu): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie (イリエ Irie): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Cyan (シアン Shian): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Monster Raid (チャリオット モンスター ライド Chariotto Monsutā Raido; voice): Masaki Hase (長谷 正木 Hase Masaki) Suit actors In-suit stunt double *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji Permanent suit actors *Chariot Monster Raid: Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 2 (Armored Fighter 01 Key and Armored Fighter 02 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: N/A *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: N/A *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: N/A *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 2 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside Tokushu-tai Space Express Station 103, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 03: We're All Grown Up, Vengeance Of Ara episode 58, and Nocturnal Project episode 107. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes